


where you invest your love, you invest your life

by smilessmalls



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, sorta anyway, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilessmalls/pseuds/smilessmalls
Summary: It had been months after the event on the mountain, and nobody wanted to talk about itNobody wanted to talk to each other, either. Not even when they heard the news that they had found Josh alive, stranded in the mines. Not even when they heard he was part monster.Chris decides to break the barrier and goes to visit Josh, who finally got release from the hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

The growl of his stomach reverberated throughout his whole body. He wasn't truly hungry, yet never truly full. Instead, he was just trapped with the craving feeling that lurked in his head, one he wished would go away. 

Josh cowered in his bed, blanked tugged tight over his head. He was scared to move, scared to leave the safety of his own room. He knew what he was capable of - not that he wanted to be. It wasn't truly him that had chose to attack the nurse. 

He was now alone. He was alone in his house. Josh had no one to watch him, to stop his impulses, if that's what you could call them. What  _could_ you call them? 

Monstrous. That's what Josh would call it.

His face stung as he clenched his jaw. The side of his face had never fully healed - thorny teeth ripped out his mouth. The result of the attack on him. Josh barely remembered. All he remembered is scrambling through the mines, and even then, his thoughts were obscured by some things that were untrue. He was found by a crew of people. Josh didn't remember their names, he only remembered ending up in the hospital. 

He was told he attacked one of them, that one of them had to knock him out. Of course, he didn't remember that. Why would he? He was filled with monstrous feelings, cravings he didn't understand then. Not that he understood them now. Josh never thought he'd understand them. 

Meat. That's what he wanted. He knew that. Josh tried to fill himself with anything he could. It didn't work. He came to the conclusion - whatever that was that attacked him, it had a longing for human meat. He figured it out when he attacked the nurse. Not him, he told himself, but the horror he was fighting with. He wasn't making those decisions, he was being controlled. He knew that. Or at least, he thought he knew. Josh wasn't sure what he knew anymore.

Josh uncovered his head, eyes quickly shutting. The sun burned through the window by his bed. The man wasn't expecting that - he thought it was night. Of course, he was never sure. He lost track of time while in the hospital, only knowing based off food times, medicine times, and what shows played on the TV. 

Daytime. 

The man sat up - painfully. His joints creaked, bones cracking left and right. Josh hadn't left his bed since he had gotten back home. He wasn't even sure of when that was, he just knew it was a while ago. He wanted food. No, not food. He wanted something more than that. His stomach growled. Josh clenched his jaw tight, almost wanting to sew it shut in fear of what he would do with it. Thoughts echoed in his head, playing back the night. The creature he saw, he could see it vividly. His sister. His eyes were sealed.

Josh lost himself. One moment he was sitting on the edge of his bed, the next he was hunched over something so mutilated that he couldn't make out what it was. His vision was blurry, but once it focused, he realized what it was. A bloody animal. A deer. He was curved over a dead deer. His hands were shoved into it's body.

He lost his balance, stumbling backward in shock of what he had done, until he landed on his back. A twang of pain coursed through his body, but he didn't even notice. Josh was in too much shock to care about anything other than the deer that lie in front of him. Lifeless. He had been  _eating_ it. No, not him. He would never do that. The creature controlling him. That's what had done this. 

Josh pushed himself so that he was sitting up, shuffling himself backward with his feet. He spit out whatever was left of the meat in his mouth onto the ground. Blood caked his face. He could do nothing but stare, yet it pained him to do it.

Eventually, he pulled himself to his feet and tried to get a sense of direction. At long last, he realized that he was near his house. Josh hadn't made it that far from where he lived, and so he stumbled home. Josh was so grateful that he lived alone by the woods. If he had lived near anyone else, god knows what would have happened. Nobody would have been able to stop him.

His door was swung open, he saw. Josh hurried inside, and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it quickly. He shuffled to the bathroom and took a good look at himself, the first time he had done so since the hospital. His face was stained a deep red. The teeth protruding from his mouth were the most covered. 

At that moment though, Josh realized that he didn't feel the clawing hunger anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looked out of the window of his apartment, a blank stare just seeking for some sort of movement to distract from his thoughts. Nothing had been able to clear his mind from the events that had happened - no video games, gym membership, or movies. Nothing. All he could remember was that his ex-best friend - no,  _still_ his best friend - attempted to kill him and all their other friends. No, not kill, just prank them. And then a creature got involved and... 

Chris hadn't tried to reach out to anyone who made it out. Really, he still wasn't 100% sure  _if_   everyone made it out. During the interrogation, his mind had been blank. Chris had felt as if he was floating, had felt as if no words had actually left his mouth. As if no words had actually gone through his brain and stuck.

All he knew was, after a week or so, he heard news of Josh getting found. Josh was extracted from the mines and, well, Chris didn't know much more than that. 

He sighed, and pulled himself away from his window. He could only stare at the sun for so long before his eyes started to burn and needed some other form of stimulation. Instead, he grabbed his glassed and yanked them onto his face. The world around him became increasingly less blurry than before. 

Not that it mattered, Chris thought to himself as he stood. He knew his whole apartment like the back of his hand. He could manage to walk around glasses-less, and usually decided to do so. It helped him feel detached from the world, felt as if it was an escape. And maybe it was, even if it was a simple one.

Food. Chris was hungry. He noticed for the first time that week that his stomach had attempted to drag him to the kitchen. 

Really, all he did was sit in bed and stare. Stare at the piercing sun in the sky until it became the moon. Until he became paranoid and had to lock his window and close the blinds. Until he had to turn on the lamp next to his head, down a sleeping pill and make a futile attempt to sleep. 

Chris came to his feet and clenched his eyes shut, knowing the room would go dark for a few seconds, knowing his brain needed a few seconds to catch up with his body. That's what happens when he doesn't get sleep, when he doesn't eat. The man swayed in the middle of his room, eyes glued together, trying to regain his balance. His ears sung to him for a moment, and once they finished ringing, he let his eyes relax. 

The man began to shuffle out of his room, not having the strength to do much more than that. His socks helped him gain speed on the hardwood floor, letting him more easily glide instead of dragging his feet. It was a plus. 

Chris made his way down his cramped hall, feeling claustrophobic. It made him think of the mines. Sure, nobody else would understand why that would make sense  - a hallway does not equate to a dripping mine shaft in the middle of winter - but yet, his brain snapped back to the moment. Of course it did. Why wouldn't it? He inhaled sharply and removed his glasses, pocketing them in his pajama pants.  

The kitchen hadn't changed it's state since he last saw it. When Chris originally left for the mountains, he cleaned his kitchen, deciding he wouldn't want to do the dishes once he got back. And he needed those. He had a limited supply. 

He reached above his head, pulling a cheap plastic cup from the cabinet and brought it to the sink. The hissing sound of the water rushing to the faucet startled Chris, making him drop his cup and coward back, yanking his arms in front of his face to shield him from  _whatever_ he thought he needed shielding from. The sink, in this case. The water continued to drain for a few seconds before Chris realized what the noise was. Not a monster. It was his  _sink_ which made his heart feel as if it was going to pop from his chest. 

Finally, Chris caught his breath and filled his cup. He turned off the water and downed the cup of water. Fresh sink water was more refreshing than week old water, that's for sure. Now his stomach dropped, making Chris once again become aware of the pains of hunger he was experiencing. 

He got himself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV and zoned out, only lightly pecking at the food sat on his lap. The man knew he needed more to eat but really couldn't get himself to have anything else. All he could manage was a bowl of cereal and even that was hard to manage. Especially when he almost suffocated on his cereal after hearing the news - "Joshua Washington from the Blackwood Mountain incident has fully recovered and has been returned home." 

Josh. He went to the hospital? What happened to him exactly? What was going on with him? What  _happened_ to him? 

He wanted to -  _needed to_ \- call Josh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time writing a fic since 2017! I'm really just focusing on Chris and Josh, so don't be surprised if the other characters don't really show. Also sorry if this is very out of character, it's been a bit.  
> Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
